From the Depths of Dreams
by FallFromGrace1191
Summary: It started off with a curiosity. She wanted to know the secrets of his mind, but he wouldn't give in. I see, he said quietly, running his eyes over her face. Next time you decide to spy on me, be a hell of a lot quieter... DMHG


**Pairing: **HG/DM

**Warnings: **Haven't decided yet winks

**Disclaimer: **I'm not worthy of owning Harry Potter, no matter how I fantasize...

* * *

_Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own._

_If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes?_

_Cuz I spent the night dancing. I'm drunk I suppose._

_If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave this alone._

* * *

Hermione Granger's lips quirked into a slight smile as she passed through the red brick wall onto Platform 9 3/4. Hermione foundherself facing the colossal Hogwarts Express and it's blew it's horn in sweet recognition. A breeze lifted her messy brown curls lightly offher shoulders as she rolled her trunk towards the train.

As she reached the entrance to the train, Harry Potter, one of her best friends, hopped off the steps in front of her. He circled her body with his arms with a pleasantly surprised look and she dropped her trunk and hugged him back.

"I've missed you so much, Harry!" she said in a rush with a glorious smile gracing her face.

"Now, you know I couldn't stay away from you for long," he replied with a friendly wink.

She giggled and Harry took her trunk and carried it onto the train with Hermione following, noticing the slight changes in her friend that had occured over the summer. His eyes shined brighter and his thin body had gained a good 15 pounds of muscle. She smiled to herself knowing somehow that Ginny had influenced this change. Harry had confessed his long-felt feelings to the youngest Weasley at the beginning of the summer and they had been together ever since, quiet happily, if she might say so.

"Hey, Mione, here's a compartment!" Harry shouted over his shoulder at her.

"Great, I'm tired already and we haven't even gotten to school. I hopeless," she added melodramatically, and grinned as she flopped down on one of the seats. Harry sat across from her.

"Do anything special over the summer, Mione?" Harry asked with an evil smirk. "Snog any lucky boys in dark alleyways"

Hermione lightly chuckled at the thought of her having a midnight tryst with a complete stranger. She rolled her eyes and replied, "No, I, unlike you, am no whore, Harry Potter."

Harry mock gasped and held his hand to his chest, "Moi? I think you are mistaken. I am but pure as the driven snow"

She snorted and reminded him that Ron had described every detail of Harry and Ginny's relationship over owl throughout the summer.

Harry looked nonchalant and said slyly, "You're just jealous cuz you're not getting any."

She replied by sticking her tongue out at him and saying sarcastically, "Of_ course_ I am, I'm horribly jealous of you, every night, falling asleep beside Ginny. If only I had gotten to her first, maybe I would be laughing at your miserable sex life."

Harry looked like Christmas had come early, "Mind repeating that?" But he cut her off as she began to speak. "Did you, Hermione Granger, just admit that you would enjoy sleeping with my, Harry Potter's, girlfriend?"

"You know I was kidding, you git." Hermione said, smiling.

"No, no, no. You cannot take it back. You, me, Ginny tonight, astronomy tower. Or if you aren't into the whole menage et trois thing, I would gladly watch"

She just shook her head and said jokingly, "You're a fag, Harry"

"Finally, someone else has come to the light," drawled their blonde interrupter.

Hermione turned her head around so fast, she could've sworn she gave herself whiplash. As she rubbed at her neck with her right hand, Harry assaulted their new guest. He'd definitely made some changed over the last three months. His hair was chin length, shaggy, and fell into his eyes. He didn't look the sickly pale he usually did, and what had previously been skin and bone was now sinewy muscle.

"Get the fuck out, Malfoy." Harry growled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Potter. I'd rather not associated with such... filth." Draco Malfoy replied, curiously keeping his eyes focused on Harry.

Hermione felt as if she were a third wheel, and tried to disappear in her seat and not interrupt this exchange. She was quite curious about the addition. He seemed quite relaxed in his insulting compared to their previous years. It seemed somewhat tired and faked. Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together with the thought. Just as she thought she might get away with being un-noticed, Malfoy turned his silver eyes to her and gave her a strange look that lasted for seconds far too short. He turned and left the compartment without a second glance.

Harry looked at Hermione with a glare meant for Malfoy and said, "This year should be interesting."

Hermione pursed her lips and replied, "Something's up with him. He's acting strange"

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure if it's a good thing though"

"I don't know-" Hermione was cut off by one violently red-headed Ron Weasley as he poked his head into the compartment and flashed a white smile to the inhabitants. He had grown, if possible, an additonal 3 inches over the summer. He was probably around 6'4" now, leaving Hermione at a measly 5'4" and Harry at a respectable 5'11". Hermione couldn't help but notice his biceps had grown as well, as she guessed his abs had too. Now she wondered what Harry and Ron had done over the summer to get such strapping bodies.

"There you guys are! I was wondering... Merlin, I'm starved." Ron sunk down on Hermione's seat, almost taking off her feet in the process. She yelled out with indignation and he smiled at her apologetically, giving her a one armed hug.

She was about to yell at him when Ginny Weasley entered the small room. Instantly, Harry's face lit up and he rose to embrace her and give her a quick kiss. She had grown fairly pretty over the summer. She seemingly glowed with love. How cute- Hermione thought.

As Ginny sat down next to him, Harry turned to her and stated, "Now, Hermione was just telling me about what she wanted to do with you in bed"

* * *

The train shook and jolted Hermione from her peaceful sleep. She had been laying across Ron's lap comfortably for the past 12 or so hours. It was dark outside and the whole train wreaked of sleep. No one else had awoke from this unwelcomed movement of iron and steel. An ominous feeling overtook her and she silently shook in cold- or fear. Possibly both.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes were drawn to the window of the door to the compartment. Not three seconds later, Draco Malfoy passed by the glass, shooting a slight glance in and disappeared from the view Hermione had. A compelling feeling took over her and she slowly moved out of Ron's arms, trying to not wake him.

She held her breath as she slid the glass door open minutely and slipped through, closing it behind her. Barefoot, she trodded silently down the corridor in the direction Malfoy had gone. She checked every compartment she passed by, breathlessly peeking in and only finding sleeping students. There was no sign of him when she reached the front of the train. Confused, she decided to head back to her compartment and forget about her bad feeling. She turned and gasped as she found herself facing the irritated face of Draco Malfoy.

"What, exactly do you think you're doing following me," he rumbled out, she could practically feel the vibrations his low voice made floating through the air. She felt his warm breath pass over her face and cringed with fear. He stood a mere foot away from her in the dark.

Her voice broke through the eerie silence, "Well, Malfoy- as you know- I am Head Girl, I was checking to make sure everyone was behaving accordingly and... not causing trouble." She finished lamely, fishing for a way out of his wrath.

He squinted his eyes at her with disbelief, "The whole bloody train is asleep, Granger, I don't think you were checking on the unconscious students. I, as you also know, am Head Boy. Next time you try sneaking off to snog random Ravenclaws-"

"I wasn't!" she cried out, outraged and disgusted at the thought.

"I see," he said quietly, running his eyes over her face. He leaned in a bit farther and muttered with warning, "Then next time you decide to spy on me, be a hell of a lot quieter, I could here you on the other side of the bloody train."

He turned and headed back in the direction of both her and his compartments without so much as a second glance. She let out the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. After a few minutes, she stalked back to her compartment, and layed back down on the seat. Relief overtook her in a wave of warmth. She relaxed against Ron once more and he unconsciously put his arm around her and mumbled something she couldn't understand.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. This would definitely be an interesting year...

* * *

**AN:** The song might possibly make sense at a later chapter, if this story goes the way I plan. If you know the song, then you might get it a little bit.

eh?

Reviews would be wonderful


End file.
